


Fancy Friday

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Fancy Friday

You don’t dislike wearing dresses but if you had to pick between a dress and sweats you’d pick sweats every time. But it’s Friday and while you don’t work in the animation department Yssa and Maggie have been begging you to take part in Fancy Friday. You walk onto the Off Topic set. Due to most of the AH crew being out of the office Michael asked you to join Jeremy Jack and him.  
“What's with the dress?” Jeremy asks when he sees you.  
“Yssa and Maggie dragged me into Fancy Friday.” you saying taking your seat across from Michael.  
“I think you look lovely Y/N.” Jack said.  
“Thanks Jack.”  
“Oh I'm not saying she doesn't look good it’s just odd seeing her in something other than jeans or sweats.” Jeremy says. Michael doesn't join in on the conversation about our dress. Instead he gets up and pours himself a drink.  
Off Topic and Last Call went really well and you had a ton of fun. Jack and Jeremy leave the set leaving you and Michael alone.  
“Well I had fun but I should be getting back to work.” you say sliding off the stool you’ve been sitting on for almost three hours.  
“When did you get so beautiful?” Michael sighs. You stop  
“What?” you ask unsure that you heard him correctly.  
“Fucking look at you in that dress it’s like something out of a fucking movie.” you blush as Michael keeps going. “I’m serious Y/N you’re beautiful I even think that when you come into work in sweats but fucking hell you in that dress.”  
“How long have you thought this?”  
“You remember when you came out to lunch with Jeremy Gavin, and me and you belched so loud that people actually turned around to look but you acted as if it was nothing. I though man this girl is awesome” you start giggling. “I’m not kidding Y/N.”  
“I know it’s just that I was terrified of what everyone thought about me after that but then you went in for a high-five and I realized it was ok.” You walk over to Michael. “And I also realized that I wanted to do this.” you kiss Michael.


End file.
